


Relief

by MarvelJunkyyy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester Fluff, F/M, Fluff, a tiny bit angst, dean winchester x reader - Freeform, that´s it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 06:04:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18934930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelJunkyyy/pseuds/MarvelJunkyyy
Summary: It was always like this when they were fighting, they yelled and even threw things at each other. (first sentence of the fic, don´t have a better summary)





	Relief

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me if you like it and send me a request if you want!

It was always like this when they were fighting, they yelled and even threw things at each other.  
Castiel, Sam and Jack always left the room when they quarreled, especially since the one time Sam was hit by a flying book.   
By now they had gotten used to the fact that (Y/N) and Dean were always arguing when they didn´t have downtime every now and then  
and they weren´t trying to mediate between them, it just made it worse. This time they were arguing about the hunt they had just completed.

"I told you something was wrong, but the omniscient Dean Winchester did not want to believe me, again!"  
She stormed through the door into the war room and dropped her bag as she walked to the table with a whiskey bottle on it.  
Dean, followed by Sam, stepped through the door and gave her an annoyed look as he dropped his bag and threw the key for baby on the table.   
The only thing he wanted to do was take a shower and cuddle up with his girl in bed ... he was tired, really tired and he didn´t feel like arguing, but somehow it was the nature of their relationship to do that.  
"Don t blame me for that, I believed that guy, ok? He died for it!”  
(Y/N) gave him a bitch face after she took a sip from the Whiskey bottle.  
“Are you kidding me? A thing isn´t necessarily true because a man died for it! You should know that by now!” She was angry at him, not because he was wrong but because he never listened to her.  
Sam only rolled his eyes and left the room, probably to take a shower and go to bed but neither (Y/N) nor Dean noticed.

Dean raised his hands in surrender and took his bag before walking in the direction of the bedrooms.  
“You know what? I´m done. I will go to bed.” Then he was gone.  
(Y/N) clenched her jaw, sitting down in of the chairs in front of her, she took another sip of the whiskey and hung her head.  
The last few weeks had been tough, a flood of monsters appeared out of nowhere and they still had to figure out where they came from.   
She knew she was a bitch lately, but with one case after another, she had no chance for a little downtime she badly needed.   
If it wasn´t a vampire, it was a werewolf or a ghost, or even a wendigo, and it clearly took its toll, but instead of apologizing to Dean for her behavior, she drank. A lot. Once again.  
Was she an alcoholic? Well, there are people out there who would call her that, but she liked to think that it was just stress relief.  
As the night progressed, she had already drunk the entire bottle, plus a beer or two. To say she was drunk would be an understatement considering she usually stayed away from strong drinks and was content with beer. During the night she had changed her position several times, for a while she sat on the floor and even under the table, why she didn´t know herself. For a while she lay on the table staring at the ceiling.  
But now she was sitting in her chair with her face on the tabletop, asleep, her snoring could probably be heard in the whole bunker.

In the meantime, Dean lay wide awake in bed, he couldn´t find sleep without his girl. Usually she lay snuggled up to him, sometimes half on top of him and he could hold her in his arms.   
It gave him a sense of security knowing she was with him and that nothing could happen to her. He missed her warmth, how she clung to him at night and how she mumbled meaningless things in her sleep.   
He just could not sleep without her.  
He sighed and left the bed to check on her, not bothering with pants since he usually slept in boxers and a shirt.  
Barefoot, he crept through the cold corridors of the bunker as quietly as possible to find her, he could see a light in the war room and entered the room where he found his girlfriend asleep.  
She was still dressed in the clothes she had on when they came from the hunt, she had probably tried to take off her sweater in the meantime   
but did not get very far because one arm was still in the sleeve while the other was already free.  
He smiled at the scene in front of him, her hair lay wild around her, she was snoring and he could even see that she had started to drool in her sleep.   
When he saw the empty bottles around her, the smile fell from his face and gave way to a worried expression. She really needed a break, just like himself and the others.   
He would talk to them the next day to take a few days off to relax, God knows they all needed it.

With a few steps, he stood next to her and stroked her hair before he brought her into a more sitting position and took her bride style on his arm to carry her to the bedroom.  
She stirred in her sleep and struggled a little before she recognized that it was Dean carrying her, she let out a content sigh and lay her head against his chest.   
"I think I vomited somewhere in this room. I don´t remember where, though." she mumbled before pressing herself closer to his chest. He just chuckled and pressed a kiss to her head.  
"Don´t worry Sweetheart, I will take care of it tomorrow."  
She made an appreciative noise, Dean just smiled and carried her on. In the bedroom, he gently laid her on the bed and began to take off her shoes, then her pants and finally the sweater in which she was stuck.   
He thought for a moment if he should also take off her shirt and her bra to put on her sleep shirt but he quickly dismissed the thought as the sound of her snoring hit his ears.

She looked so beautiful and so peaceful as she stretched out on the bed, he would only feel guilty if he woke her up now so he just lay down next to her and covered himself and his girl with the blanket.  
(Y/N) snuggled up against his side with her face pressed in the crock of his neck, one of her hands on his chest and her leg over his, she made a satisfied sigh.  
Dean put his arms around her and pressed her closer to his body.   
That felt right, now he can finally sleep a little bit.  
"I love you, Peaches." he whispered, kissing her forehead.  
A soft, almost incomprehensible "I love you too" was her mumbled response.   
A soft smile took place on Dean´s face and didn´t left until he fell asleep, and with his girl in his arms it didn´t take long.

The next morning (Y/N) turned around in bed and stretched her arms out in search of Dean, when she found the space next to her empty, she opened her eyes   
and pouted a little at the realization that her boyfriend already left the bed. She felt like shit, a hungover the result of last nights activities.   
The first thing she did when she got up was to take a shower and brush her teeth, she definitely threw up last night and could still taste it. After the shower she threw on a pair of shorts and one of Deans shirts before she went looking for him. She could smell something delicious all the way down the hall and followed it to the kitchen where Dean stood at the stove and prepared bacon and eggs.  
She walked over to him and hugged him from behind, her forehead pressed against his back.  
“I´m sorry I’ve been a bitch lately….”  
He switched off the stove and turned around to face her. "A good morning to you too." He took her face in his hands and stroked her cheeks.  
"Do not worry about it, we're all stressed out and need some days off, I've talked to the others, there's no hunting in the next few days."

"Really?" she asked overjoyed and jumped up and down before the dull feeling in her stomach made her stop.  
"Slow down Peaches, we do not want you to puke again." he giggled at her enthusiasm and brushed a loose strand of hair from her face. "Tomorrow, you and I will go to one of Bobby's cabins and spend the weekend there, just you and me."  
(Y/N) put her arms around his neck and hugged him. That's exactly what she needed, a weekend without monsters, blood and endless research. Just the two of them and many hours filled with cuddling, bad movies and pizza. The perfect weekend.  
"I love you so much."  
"I love you too Peaches."  
They shared a gentle kiss, then another and another. "Let's have breakfast and then we spend the whole day in bed."  
"Sounds perfect." After another kiss, they sat down at the table and started eating. There was a pleasant silence and only the clink of the cutlery could be heard.  
"Who the hell has puked under the table? I stepped inside!"  
(Y/N) and Dean looked shocked for a moment, their forks halfway to their mouths as they started to laugh. Poor Sam.

**Author's Note:**

> Congratulations, you made it to the end !! I´m new to the writing thing and Feedback is highly appreciated! Oh, and if your eyes are bleeding from the bad grammar, then let me know! I’m from Germany and my english is a Little rusty, so please Point out the mistakes I made. Oh, and should you have a reqeust, send me an ask!


End file.
